Talk:Kami Saigo/@comment-31096680-20181211063801
Hey, I'm sorry to say this kid, but... AT LEAST PLAN YOUR CHARACTER IN A PIECE OF PAPER THINKING ABOUT HIS PERSONALITY, MOVESET AND OTHER STUFF TO PREVENT A FULL-ON LOSS OF ALL YOUR PROGRESS. YOU EVEN LEFT THIS HERE FOR A PURPOSE JUST TO WARN EVERYONE ABOUT YOUR "UNFINISHED" BUSINESS BUT GUESS WHAT KID, NO ONE CARES. I know your OC may be unfinished, but at least give some time to structure the character's info in this order: - First, add a little description about your character (you may start with a quote if you wish to) - Second, state his appearance and personality. - Thirdly, give him a good backstory. - Before starting off with his moveset, give him an element to hold. You can use the main eight elements (e.g. Strom, Haze, etc) but if you wish to use a fan-made element on this wikia (like Ultoris's Cataclysma), make sure you message him first for your permission and wait for his approval to allow you to use the element. (On second thought, don't try to make his meeting with Akuma canon.) - Reasons to why I said the last statement on the one above. It may seem good to you, but it will draw some issues into the story if you wish to add your character into the storyline. An example that I have noted would be Enevra's issue (yes, I'm talking about Enevra's relevance in DB). Her character issue is that he/she/it is hoping to fight Akuma in a later timeline but at the same time this causes some issues for the story writers to know how this is executed in the game. So in conclusion to what I said before, don't try to get carried away by attempting to put the character in your story just by saying "Hello, my little Brother Akuma" in one of your previous edits. - After that, move on to the extra stuff (upgrades, boss fight structure, trivia, etc.). Don't forget that you need to come up with some good upgrades using your imagination. - Balance your character every time you finish him. Like this one. If his HP is too high, make his Damage low. If his Damage is too High, make his HP low. There are exceptions for this though, for example, a tanky character can have high HP and Defense but also medium-low damage and low speed. - With that said, just try to not get carried away with making Kami Saigo. Just develop him on whatever suits your taste, and don't try to trigger the rest of the community by just doing random stuff as you did on your previous edits. Take your time, there's no deadline on completing this guy. I know this may seem like unfinished, but that's all the advice I can give you to improve on your OC creation. And no, I'm not saying this just to make you feel bad. I'm just saying this so that you can avoid coming back to this wikia with your character being deleted A F*** TON of times that leaves you frustrated because all the "work" you put in was lost. Thank you and I hope you read this, Sakada. I'm not trying to make you triggered or anything, just...ask Ultoris's permission if you want your character to be a Pure-Cata user. Also, a reminder that Ultoris expects the ratio of a Pure Cata user to other Cataclysma users (e.g. Cata-Strom, Cata-Helios) to be 1:9 so you only get to make 1 Pure-Cata character every 9 other Cata characters (with their drawbacks to their said element). Have a good day. (plus I'm not that good at analysing stuff) P.S. if this is unfinished by the time someone looks at it, it might get deleted again. So I suggest you write your character's development in a sheet of paper as your planning paper. Good luck and take your time. Thanks